Timothy: Dumbo's Companion
by Writer's Blah
Summary: [Dumbo] A retelling of the events on how Dumbo met Timothy. What seems like a simple company play turns out to be a trip into insanity! Also includes a sneak peek into the future of  Dennis from the Spongebob movie guest stars. Written by my sister.


**Timothy: Dumbo's Companion**

**Yet Another Original Story By Writer's Blah's Sister **

**© Writer's Blah, 2007 **

**WRITER'S NOTE: **I don't own Dumbo. That should be enough for you.

* * *

Once upon a time, Dumbo visited Mrs. Jumbo. All the other elephants appeared and laughed at Dumbo again. Mrs. Jumbo shut the door with her trunk. That wasn't unusual around here, but this was years ago, before Dumbo had even met Timothy. Mrs. Jumbo rocked Baby Dumbo with her trunk. The stork appeared and sung the Happy Birthday song. He had a whistle, and blew it with his wing. Then the Casey Junior song replayed, and the evil ringmaster made a final call for the animals not all ready aboard. Casey Junior swerved about the tracks, varying his speed from time to time. The circus was set up by the hard working settlers, and as they did, a small mouse named Timothy entered the site. Dumbo thought to himself, since he can't talk, "Well this is a pleasant surprise!" 

After the tent was set up, a passerby inside threw a half empty bag of peanuts. Timothy grabbed the bag, and dragged it to his home, inside a pile of hay for the camels and horses. Dumbo left the tent, and went outside, only to fall face first into a puddle. His mother washed him with a blow of water and lotion from her trunk. Dumbo frolicked happily about the small tank, and dabbled a bit in the water.He went back outside, and traveled back to the circus. But something nagged him. He was an outcast because of his ears. As he dragged his ears across the ground, he went into the tent, the other elephants ignoring him. He entered the feeding station, and sat down peacefully, next to Timothy's pile of hay.

Timothy peeked out of his hiding spot, and his eyes locked on Dumbo. When Dumbo spotted him, he just simply looked back. Timothy tried to take him under his wing, while Dumbo dived into the pile of hay, and Timothy quickly climbed out. "So, it's Dumbo, right? Will you come out?"

Dumbo shook his head no.

"Ah, you're not afraid of little ol' me, are ya?"

Dumbo shook his head yes.

Timothy wasn't sure what to say next, until he remembered the peanuts. "Dumbo, look what I got for ya,"

Dumbo's trunk traced the path of the peanuts, but Timothy held back. "Ah ah ah. You gotta come out foist."

Dumbo simply snorted in air, and stole the peanut from the bag, munching on it.

Timothy started out, stopping every two seconds. "Well, I guess you don't want my help. I was hoping I could with your act or something. Ah, well. See ya, Dumbo."

Timothy whistled while heading out, but Dumbo picked him up with his trunk. "Well, a little dramatic, but who cares? Looks like you got yourself a friend Dumbo!"

Perhaps had not been for Timothy, Dumbo never would have been successful. After many performances, using his ears to fly, Dumbo was known as a household name. Dumbo and Timothy rested on the same pile of hay of when they first met. A relaxing life for a mouse and elephant. They slept peacefully on their pile of hay. No one was there and midnight fell across the sky. The two of them fell asleep. Timothy had a vision that he would help Dumbo who would help someone who looked like a block of Swiss cheese, and a kid with spiky brown hair who would defeat Dennis. When would this happen? Who knows? But Timothy simply listened, and Dumbo turned his head at Timothy, smiled heartwarmingly, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Dumbo and Timothy woke up, and Timothy told Dumbo about his vision, and decided to consult the birds. The birds were rehearsing for a company play of the retelling of the story of Dumbo. Their part was singing their song, "When I See An Elephant Fly". The show would be in two days, so they kept rehearsing. Timothy said, "This is a long song! I'm going!"

The circus was going to begin in two days, which gave the birds plenty of time to rehearse. Dumbo followed Timothy. Two days passed, and they saw the birds' show, which had just started when they went inside. They headed outside, and out of nowhere appeared a bucket of champagne. They tried washing Dumbo with it, but it only made him and Timothy drunk. Therefore, Dumbo couldn't fly. Timothy got drunk too. He was inside the bubbles, and started singing "Tiny Bubbles" by Don Ho. He saw pink elephants, and said, "Dumbo, do you see it?" The pink elephants grabbed them, and brought them to the Hundred Acre Wood. They then sang "Elephants on Parade" and "The Heffalump Song" at the same time! It drove Timothy crazy, and he went inside Pooh's honey pot. Someone named Sora called Dumbo to help him fight an evil bag of potatoes named Oggie Boogie. Then when Timothy went out of the honey pot, they both ran back to the circus.

He flew back to Casey Junior, and the birds sang the "When I See An Elephant Fly Reprise". They were so happy they went everywhere in Casey Junior. Then, Dumbo was playing hide and seek with Mrs. Jumbo. All the kids that were on the train ran to Mrs. Jumbo. They also teased Dumbo, but this time, Mrs. Jumbo spanked one of the kids with her trunk. The evil ringmaster thought she was mad, and sent her to jail. She missed Dumbo, and so did Dumbo. The Timothy brought Dumbo to where Mrs. Jumbo was, and Mrs. Jumbo was so happy, she rocked Dumbo with her trunk. They busted her out of jail, and then they thought they were sleeping in a tree. They couldn't take it anymore, so they all went back to Casey Junior, all except for Timothy. Timothy sprinted after Casey Junior, and shouted, "Stop, train! Stop!" Casey Junior surprisingly heard, and stopped. Timothy got on with his tail, and the elephants were waving by to the birds. They all lived happily ever after. Suddenly, Dennis appeared again, and climbed aboard the train. Luckily, he couldn't eat anyone, but he stayed on the train, and waited for his next victim…

**THE END?**


End file.
